nemlefandomcom-20200215-history
Global Survivor 16
Production Information Sign Ups for 16 players began December 19, 2008. Reservations were not allowed. People were allowed to sign up as their favorite Survivor castaway from any season of any country. No character that had already been played in a previous season of this series could be chosen again. There were no other limitations on who they could pick to play as. Check Ins for the players began on December 27, 2008. There were no replacements. The game then began on December 29, 2008. Game Summary Series Twist: Players were trying to conquer the world. In this specific season they were trying to conquer Japan. To be successful at this goal they needed to defeat both each other AND the ruler of the country at the time (Taro Aso). At some point in the game the country's ruler would hold a census, giving them the chance to remove someone of their choosing from the game who did not sign said census. The leader would then enter the game as a player. Season Twist: At the start of the game, players took part in a challenge which declared an Emperor for both tribes. The perks of being Emperor were that they decided who partook in the challenges for their tribe as well as single-handedly broke all Tribal Council ties. Any time the opposing tribe went to TC, the Emperor was allowed to give immunity to any player of their choosing from said losing tribe. This later perk only lasted until the Census. Season Twist: Each Emperor had a Shogun, chosen by the Emperors, and only they knew the identity of their Shogun. It was the Shogun's duty to protect their Emperor. If at any time a tribe voted out their Emperor, that Emperor's Shogun would take the fall and leave the game in their place. Challenge Twist: Adrian & Rob became captains for winning the Emperor Challenge; responsible for creating the tribes. ---- @Final 16 players were placed into 2 tribes of 8. @Final 13 both tribes were sent to a Double Tribal Council. @Final 10 players were given the chance to mutiny. @Final 10 Aso entered the game, becoming the NuFinal 11. @NuFinal 11 2 Individual Immunities were up for grabs instead of just 1. @NuFinal 11 both tribes were sent to a Double Tribal Council. @NuFinal 2 players reached Finale, facing 7 Jurors. |-|Cast= Avatar-GS16-Adrian.png|Adrian Avatar-GS16-Alessandra.png|Alessandra Avatar-GS16-Aso.png|Aso Avatar-GS16-Bob.png|Bob Avatar-GS16-Christopher.png|Christopher Avatar-GS16-Claudia.png|Claudia Avatar-GS16-GC.png|GC Avatar-GS16-Gretchen.png|Gretchen Avatar-GS16-Irshaad.png|Irshaad Avatar-GS16-Osten.png|Osten Avatar-GS16-Rob.png|Rob Avatar-GS16-Sekou.png|Sekou Avatar-GS16-Sonia.png|Sonia Avatar-GS16-Susie.png|Susie Avatar-GS16-Sylvia.png|Sylvia Avatar-GS16-Tebby.png|Tebby Avatar-GS16-Victoria.png|Victoria |-|Host/Staff= Avatar-GS16-Host.png|Jeff Probst |-|Alternative= Avatar-GS16-Family1.png|Alex (Claudia's Brother) Avatar-GS16-Family2.png|Josh (Sylvia's Friend) Avatar-GS16-Family3.png|Luna (Aso's Wife) Avatar-GS16-Family4.png|Sophie (Sylvia's Sister) Avatar-GS16-Family5.png|Vanessa (Sylvia's Friend) Avatar-GS16-Family6.png|Zachary (Alessandra's Cousin) |-|Elimination History= |-|Boxscores= Based on the Survival Average used at True Dork Times. *This ORG introduced 3 new Alumni: Bostml2, Noved555 & Zooaidechris. *The Nara tribe was named after the city of Nara. *The Yayoi tribe was named after the Yayoi period in Japanese history. *Conforums, the message board service which hosted this game, shut down on April 15th 2018. Category:ORG Category:Bo Category:2009